Long Time Coming
|animation =VBDetective.gif |footer = Nick and Eddie confrontation }} Long Time Coming is a companion quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Nick Valentine is still disturbed by "Nick's" memories, and tells of an old gangster named Eddie Winter, who used to be one of the largest crime bosses in Boston. Eddie Winter had planned to live forever, and, as such, invested into a radiation experiment that turned him into a ghoul. Due to this, he hid in a bunker under a sub shop he used as a hideout pre-War. Upon accepting the quest Nick Valentine gives 1 of the 10 holotapes the Sole Survivor needs to get a code to unlock Eddie Winter's bunker. The remaining nine are in the various police stations in Boston; having them unlocked before reaching the required affinity with Nick Valentine can save time. List of holotapes and their locations: * Eddie Winter holotape 0 - BADTFL Regional Office : In the basement, on top of a filing cabinet. * Eddie Winter holotape 1 - Given by Nick Valentine at the beginning of the quest. * Eddie Winter holotape 2 - Malden Center : On the 2nd floor of the police department, in the corner, on top of a desk next to a terminal. * Eddie Winter holotape 3 - Quincy Police Station: As one enters the cell and goes down the stairs, in the locker on the end. * Eddie Winter holotape 4 - Natick Police Department: On the first floor, in a locker, in the sunken part of the building. * Eddie Winter holotape 5 - Nahant Sherrif's Department: On top of a filing cabinet right in the front on the 2nd floor. * Eddie Winter holotape 6 - East Boston Police Station: On the 2nd floor, in the southeast desk. * Eddie Winter holotape 7 - South Boston Police Department : On the 2nd floor, on top of a desk in the corner. * Eddie Winter holotape 8 - Police Precinct 8: In a cell on the far right when entering the building. * Eddie Winter holotape 9 - Coast Guard Pier: On the 2nd floor on top of an Expert locked safe. Talk to Nick and give him all holotapes. Then follow him to Andrew station. Enter the subway and follow Nick all the way to Eddie's bunker. After unlocking the bunker, the Sole Survivor can kill Eddie, help Nick kill Eddie or let Nick kill Eddie on his own. After Eddie is killed, the Sole Survivor can loot Eddie's unique gun Eddie's Peace. Follow Nick out of the facility, then talk to him to end the quest. Quest stages Notes * The quest is offered once the player character's affinity level with Nick Valentine reaches 750, and they have completed the quest Dangerous Minds. * This quest must be completed to obtain Nick's perk. Before that, the affinity with Nick will be capped at 999.00. * One can collect the holotapes (except 1) before getting the quest and they're classified as quest objects even though the quest hasn't been started. If the other nine are already collected ahead of time, the Sole Survivor can immediately tell Nick this after he mentions them. He will complement them on their detective work, and the first objective of the quest will be to head to where Winter is hiding. * Once the player character gets to the part where they have to talk to Nick, after they've collected all the tapes, Nick will temporarily be removed as a companion. While removed, the player character will not have any access to anything in Nick's inventory, nor will they be able to get Nick out of any power armor he's wearing (one can strip him of the power armor items but can't get him out of the frame). If anything is needed from him, take it before doing this part of the quest. * It is possible to solve the code to Eddie's bunker by listening through the tapes oneself. With the subtitles on, each number in the code is rendered as a digit instead of text (e.g. 1 instead of "one"). This is merely for show, however, and will not allow the player character to enter the bunker early. * Nick particularly loves it if the player character lets him kill Eddie Winter without any interference. ** Curie and Piper also like it when Winter is killed. * One can enter Winter's bunker through Joe's Spuckies sandwich shop, via the trap door behind the counter that leads to Southie Speakeasy. A Master-level in lockpicking is required to travel this route, and there will be a few raiders encountered immediately on the other side of the door. * Several companions, including Piper, will have unique dialogue with Nick at the end of the quest when approaching Jennifer Lands's grave site. * If the player character had previously been with Nick at Cambridge Police Station during the feral ghoul attack, he'll comment on how he swiped the holotape there while it was happening. Bugs If you already cleared Andrew Station before getting to that part of the quest, Nick can get stuck standing at the beginning of the instance and later, during the dialogue with Eddie, fail to say his lines to Eddie - leaving the conversation stuck with the player in dialogue with Eddie but no lines being spoken. To fix this situation; first teleport Nick to the bunker door with then when the dialogue freezes, turn the camera until you break out of exclusive mode, go to Eddie's bed and rest an hour. Nick should then enter the room and progress the conversation as intended. If this doesn't work teleport Eddie where he has to be (between the beam and the wall, in front of the door) with , then teleport Nick next to him with: . Now the conversation will begin | Once Nick receives all the 10 holotapes, he'll immediately go by himself to meet Eddie Winter in Andrew Station, no matter where or when in the game he is. At this point, the player will have to follow him and sometimes Nick will vanish during that travel. Most likely he will be waiting inside Andrew Station if he disappears, but if he's not there, using the console command will place the player character exactly where Nick is, to find him easily to follow him and continue the trip. | Holotape #4 may be missing from Natick Police evidence locker, preventing quest progression and completion. It can be found in the garden at Abernathy farm. | Sometimes Eddie stands there and is not able to interact with the player. | Nick Valentine may not say the dialogue to end the quest after Winter dies. May also occur on other platforms. | Holotape #6 may not be present at the police station. May also occur on other platforms. | The quest may fail to trigger even when the player reaches the required affinity level and has completed the quest Dangerous Minds. To start the quest via the command console type . This will transport the player character to Diamond City market, outside of Nick's office and enable the starting dialogue for the quest. | Sometimes Nick will stop moving during the final 'Follow Nick' objective, sitting down and waiting for an hour will allow completion of the quest. Another option is moving close to the exit via speakeasy and using command to teleport him to you. | If Nick doesn't do anything during the "Follow Nick" stage, the console command will progress it. | Sometimes Nick will stop moving during the final 'Follow Nick' objective, telling him to leave you as a companion will start him walking. }} Category:Fallout 4 companion quests Category:Fallout 4 quests pl:Najwyższy czas ru:Давно пора uk:Давно пора zh:遲來的復仇